Reality
by Certera
Summary: In reality nothing is free.. Nothing is kind.. The strong rule over the weak.. However one is able to gain by losing something as of worth.. Some as of the same value... But can never bring back a life that is lost.. But a king.. Who can play with reality like a toy can make a difference...


Hello everyone~ Its me again so yeah haven't been writing for a long time because of a lots of reason and didn't have time but yeah found time to write in school (during classes that I don't like) so yeah I hope you will like this series (This is hard for me to write as it is something new for me so will be a slow update)

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra_.

* * *

This world where **REALITY** is unfair…  
Where people look down on others…  
Where one… cannot be one's self…  
This world… **REALITY**… is… unfair…

I have a desire in my heart where I can't express, obtain or even dream….

The desire… to change REALITY…

"Do you wish for **POWER**?"

What…?

"Do you wish for the **POWER** that is able to **CHANGE** the world?"

Change…the…world?

"If you do…then call for me…"

…Wait… don't go…. What do i—

* * *

I lie on the bed shocked with my eyes wide open…

"The same dream again huh…" I murmured to myself as I got out of my bed.

"Yuuto, if you don't come down and have your breakfast you're going to be late!" my childhood friend, Ringo, shouted.

From that I realise that I am back… in this **REALITY** that I can't escape…

"Coming!" I replied back as I sighed and start to prepare myself for school.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Ringo said as I walk to the kitchen, she pulled my hand and made me sit down on the chair.

As I sit on the chair, staring at the small birthday cake for two.

"What? Did you forget that today is you birthday?" Ringo said as she sat down on the other side of the table and started to light the candle on the cake.

As it was true that I forgotten I just replied with a wry smile.

"C'mon make a wish" Ringo said.

I closed my eyes and thought "I wish… I have the power to change the world…" then I open my eyes and blew the candle out.

"What wish did you make?" Ringo asked with a mischievous smile.

"If I had told you it wouldn't come true right?" I reply while look around the kitchen. "So… Where's breakfast"

"Ah!"

"And you were the one who called me down for breakfast…" I sighed and face palmed myself.

"Sorry, sorry, it's a long-term habit" Ringo said while bowing her head with a wry smile.

"While, we can get something to eat on the way to school." Once again I sighed.

* * *

"C'mon run faster! We're late!" Ringo said while speeding across the hallway.

"I'm not as fit as you, you know!" I pant and replied while I try my best to catch up.

"Sorry we're late!" We shouted as we slide open the door

"My, my, the good old couple are late again"

"We are not a couple!" Ringo shouted as she stomps into the class room.

As the usual chatter goes on, I noticed that home room has just started and there is a girl standing beside the teacher.

"Alright class settle down. Yuuto, Ringo, sit at your place now." Miss Kisaragi Sae, our home room teacher, started talking. "Today we have a transfer student. Go on introduce yourself."

The girl's hair was long and silvery, with eye as sharp as a sword makes you feel that it can see through every secret you have… Beauty that can charm every single man in the world, that's the kind of image she gave.

She starts smiling and walks towards my direction, when she had reached right in front of my desk than I came to realise… Time has stopped… other than the girl and me everyone else has stopped moving… the hands on the clock have stopped ticking… And then she whispered "Found you…"

She used her hand to cover my eyes and then I felt a kiss on my lips, then she said "the contact has been made… you are now king… you have the power to change… I will be your sword and your shield…" When I felt that she have removed her hand from my eyes I quickly opened them and saw that everything… has started again… the girl once again was in front of the classroom… as in nothing had happened…

"My name is Himari, Noihara Himari, my dad is Japanese but my mom is brazilian. Nice to meet you."

"Okay, you can behind Yuuto. I believe that he will show you the way around school, Right Yuuto?" Miss Kisaragi said with a mischievous smile.

I sighed and let out a half-hearted "Okay".

"Alright then, that's all for home room"

* * *

(to be continued)


End file.
